Love Over Insanity
by Zenith de LeStrange
Summary: Hello. My name is Jeff. Jeff the "Killer". I am a bit insane but I can tell you that I'm not a killer at all. Do you understand. My life is broken, my memories are shattered, and Jane is responsible. I pray that she doesn't find me. Will anyone trust me in Equestria? What if they call me a killer? What if they try to kill me! I Can't kill innocent people. Perhaps... Gilda? T-M


"Prologue: Shattered Memories"

A/N: A prologue for an upcoming story I'll be writing. BTW check out my Deviantart account!  
I am "zenith-de-lestrange".

{Jeff's POV}

My name is Jeffry or Jeff for short.

"Jeff the Killer" if you want to get technical.

I am currently eighteen years old and a bit insane. I used to have a nice life... up until the accident; the day I became a killer. The word "killer" is a bit exaggerated. For example, people say I take the lives of the innocent, but what I really do is hunt down criminals, perverts, and all sorts of scum. I used to live in a small town, of which I cannot remember the name, with my parents and my brother Liu. Liu and I were the new kids at school; we had a few friends, good teachers, a lot of bullies, and some nerds here and there. There was this one girl named Jane who apparently hated me. She was some uptight bitch with her own clique; she reminded me of a prissy Kirsten Stewart. On the day of my birthday, these two fucking dumbasses tried to beat the hell outta me. I killed 'em both, but not before one of them dowsed me in bleach and alcohol then set me on fire.

It was horrible... I awoke in a hospital the next day with bandages wrapped around my body. When they finished, I discovered that my skin was a shade of alabaster white. My hair was a new shade of raven black; my eyelids were black as night and my eyes were blood red. The next day, I was released from the hospital with a white hoodie and black pants. The cops showed up at my house a few hours later saying that I was under arrest for the murder of those two fuckers that did THIS to me. Liu stepped in and took the blame. I yelled saying that I did it, but it was too late. He was taken to court a week later. I found out that he was acquitted for lack of evidence. But that didn't stop fate... One of the bullies' dads went down to the courtroom and shot him in the chest six times. He was arrested and put up for the death penalty soon after.

He was still alive, but barely. I visited Liu that very same day... the day he died. He told me not to worry and that he wouldn't be actually gone. But deep down, I know he is. His funeral took place on his birthday. What a great fucking day for life and death. That very same night, while my mother and father lie sleeping, I took a knife and carved a smile into my cheeks. It was supposed to be a form of suicide; it had to be brutal, though. I remember the sound of glass shattering while my parents shrieked in agony. I ran into their room only to discover they were gutted like fish. It was too gory to describe... The assailant wore a mask, but by the voice, I could tell it was that whiny bitch Jane! Apparently one of the guys I killed happened to be her boyfriend. She jumped me and knocked me out. Nothing but blackness followed.

The next day, I found myself in a hospital bed. My cheeks were stitched while my eyes had two dark lines going downward. I looked like some medieval jester. I was in a straight jacket for some reason. When the doctors came in, they accused me for the murder of my parents. I yelled and said that it was Jane, but they didn't listen! I was sent to an asylum afterwards. I was locked up for two fucking years! By the time of my 18th birthday, my cheeks had healed but two black scars remained making the god-awful smile I so hated. I was given a few new nicknames, such as "Brandon Lee, Eric Draven, and Crow". I couldn't stand it. I knew I had to get out... I HAD TO ESCAPE! So I did. I had wounded and possibly killed a few doctors and security guards. R.I.P. guys. The wounds I received didn't matter, for all I cared, it was worth it! I WAS FINALLY FREE OF THAT HELL-HOLE!

My name is Jeffry or Jeff for short.

"Jeff the Killer" if you wanna get technical. I am currently 18 years old and a bit insane. I am no "Killer", I am FEAR itself.

I am Jeff... and I'll finally start a new life.

...

A/N: Yay! The prologue is done! Let's just hope that the next chapter will be even better!


End file.
